Lost friendship
by ciarakristal
Summary: This is an entangling story between a half demon and a demon. Inu-Yasha's old friend has come back and he hasn't seen her since Kikyo first died. She saves his life she makes a sacrifice to save his but when he learns of that, he is not happy.
1. ch1: Don't forget i'm still here

Chapter 1

Don't forget I'm still here

"Inu-yasha Sit boy" yelled Kagome visibly angry. "I can't believe you! If you want to sneak the girl in the middle of a bath do it somewhere else!"

'**wow! She's angry better get out of the way!' inu-yasha thought. Inu-yasha sniffed around smelling something' What the hell is that smell…I smell blood'**

**Seeing Inu-yasha sniffing around Kagome got worried." Inu-yasha What's wrong?"**

"**Stay here Kagome! I smell blood I'll and check it out!" And on this he got away. He ran thru the dark forest. **

**Tonight was the full moon. He followed his nose and when he arrived where the smell came from the only thing there was A young woman full of scratches and a wolf fighting. The girl smelled inu-yasha but didn't move and tried to stand her ground. Finally the wolf got away and the girl looked at the inu-yasha was in.**

"**I know your there get out!" she said.**

'**Should I trust her or not?' thought inu-yasha.**

"**Trust me! I am not in a stats to fight so get down!" she said visibly reading his mind. He got down. Because of the moon light he could see her but she couldn't. She had a tanned skin with crimson red long hair almost white and her eyes were hazel.**

"**So you smelled my blood right?" she said smirking. Inu-yasha knobbed." Well don't worry I'm—"and she lost conscience and felled to the ground. Inu-yasha knew she was alive but he didn't want to leave her there. She had too much of scratches and she was losing a lot of blood…but he wanted to help her because he had the feeling he knew her just by looking at her eyes. **

**What I assume (sp?) to be morning**

**The girl woke up on a bed. She got up and looked at her wounds. Gone! They had healed when she was sleeping.**

"**So your up I see" Said Kagome entering in the room with Shippo.**

"**Where I am? And how did I came here?" said the girl.**

"**don't worry your safe!" said Kagome.**

"**And it's Inu-yasha who bring you here!" Said Shippo.**

"**Inu-yasha…"whispered the girl for herself. "so he's alive…"**

**...:Flashback:...**

"**Inu-yasha!" Yelled the girl. "Inu-yasha! Where are you" Said the young girl crying. Then she smelled his blood. She ran has fast has she could. She arrived Kikyo was pointing an arrow at Inu-yasha who was pinned to the three. "No… inu…yasha…" she ran to him glaring at Kikyo has she passed near her. He was dead. **

"**Hitomi…"said Kikyo"I'm…sorry…"Said Kikyo falling to the ground out of energy.**

"**Kikyo!" Said Hitomi running to her side. "Please don't you leave me…Ki…kyo" but it was too late both were dead! Well At least Kikyo was truly. But Hitomi really thought that Inu-yasha was dead. She had tear in her eyes. Her two only friend were out of this world.**

**...:End of flashback:...**

"**Hum… excuse-me but I would like to know your name…"Asked Kagome.**

"**Oh I'm sorry… my name is Hitomi!" Said Hitomi. "I don't want to be in your legs so I better go! I'm have to chase someone! Thank you for your kindness!" Said Hitomi getting up and walking true the door. She look around and she remembered where she was. It was the village where she first meet Inu-yasha. **

**...:Flashback:...**

"**Mommy why are we going away from that boy?" asked a young little girl around the age of six.**

"**Because we are!" said the mother leaving her daughter behind.**

**The boy had silver hair and amber eyes. The small girl walked to him.**

"**Excuse-me? Hum…"said the small Hitomi.**

**The boy looked at her. He had the ball in his hands.**

"**Do you wanna play with me?" asked the small girl.**

**The boy knobbed. They played for about an hour laughing and having fun until his mom came.**

"**Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha!" called the mom.**

"**So your name is inu-yasha huh?" asked the girl. The mom arrived happy to see Inu-yasha made himself a friend.**

"**Inu-yasha who is your friend's name?" asked the mother gently. **

"**My name is Hitomi miss." Said the little girl. The mother just smiled and got away with inu-yasha.**

**...:End of flashback:...**

**Hitomi smiled at the memory. She looked around but the only thing she saw Lady Kæde and men with short black hair and a staff and a girl with black hair with a big boomerang attached on her back. She walked to the lady Kæde.**

"**Hitomi? Is that really you?" Asked Kæde.**

"**Yes it's me!" Said Hitomi sitting next to Kæde.**

"**My, My, you changed a lot! What happened to your crimson red hair and your hazel eyes?" asked Kæde. Hitomi looked at the ground. She didn't want to talk about it. "Anyway, are you still searching for Naraku Hitomi?" Asked Kæde to change the subject.**

"**Yes! And can sense him from here" She said looking at Kæde.**

"**Your searching for Naraku too?" asked the girl after she had slapped the boy beside her.**

"**Well my name is Miroku!" said the boy looking at Hitomi up and down.**

"**Shut up!" Said the girl hitting him.**

"**Sango please… I was just being gentle with her that's all." said Miroku.**

"**Yeah right!" Said Sango.**

**Just then Inu-yasha arrived and saw the two fighting."Man! those are fighting again! HEY IS TOO MUCH ASKING FOR YOUT TO JUST DAMN QUIT IT?" yelled inu-yasha at Snago and Miroku but they didn't even pay attention.**

"**Are they always like this?" Asked Hitomi getting up**

"**You don't know how much!" he replied walking toward the house where Kagome was.**

**Then Hitomi's neck began to tickle her so she slapped her hand on her neck. She looked in her hand and she sighted seeing who it was.**

"**Mioga!" She growled.**

"Well your blood taste has great has ever Hitomi!" Said Mioga.

"**shut up!" she said and throw him away. Then she walk to the temple. When she arrived she got inside and she found a big sword…**

**...:Flashback:...**

"**Big brother were gonna die!" Yelled a person from the band of seven. They was not exit for them. Then appeared out of nowhere a young girl with long grey-silver hair and silver eyes. And in only one attack she killed all the enemies without getting tired. Then she look at the Band of seven. She couldn't believe she had saved seven lives and killed a lot of enemies in only one strike. She turned around and began to walk away.**

"**Wait!" said the older brother. The girl stopped and turned around to find the band of seven in front of her.**

"**What?" she asked.**

"**What are you waiting for?" Said Jakotsu.**

"**I'm not waiting for anything!" Said the girl.**

"**Then why did you protect us?" Asked Renkotsu.**

"**I didn't protect you! All I did was killed them to train myself!" she said.**

"**well you did save us! Why?" Asked Jakotsu.**

"**Listen carefully…All I did was killing them and that's all!" The girl was getting angry. The only one that wasn't speaking was Suikotsu. He was just sitting on a rock watching this laughing in his head. But he was getting annoyed.**

"**Ok that's enough! You asking to much question. I have something to ask her.!" Said Suikotsu walking to the girl. "Would you like to join us?" He asked as soon has he was in front of her.**

"**What! What's wrong with you brother?" said Jakotsu.**

"**She has a great strength! She could be useful." Said Suikotsu.**

"**Heh! I'll never join a team that can't protect itself! Well if you don't mind I have to go!" Smirk the girl before turning around.**

"**At least…Tell us your name!" Said Bankotsu.**

"**My name…if you insist!" She said**

"**We insist!" Said Bankotsu.**

"**fine my name is Hitomi Kagami! Well hope you get better and maybe one time… we'll meet again." Said Hitomi has she walk away.**

**...:End of flashback:...**

**Hitomi grabbed the sword surprise to find it here. And was has light has feather for her just like for Bankotsu. Then she got out the sword on her shoulder.**

"**Heeeeeeeelppppppppp!" yelled a woman running toward Hitomi.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Hitomi.**

"**The…the band of seven are here…"said the woman in her last breathe.**

'**The band of Seven I thought they were killed…Well no time to waste! I wonder why inu-yasha is so slow to help?' though Hitomi has she was running in the direction she was smelling blood.**

**When she arrived she found many human dead with blood all around.**

"**Gasp they killed the entire village!" said Hitomi to herself. Then another smell arrives. The smell of Inu-yasha's blood. She ran as fast has she could in is direction. **

"**Inu-yashaaaaaa!" yelled Kagome. Inu-yasha was knock off on the ground.**

"**Kagome…"he said before closing his eyes. Kagome ran to him and cried.**

**Hitomi was hidden in the forest but she could ear and see what was going on.**

"**Told you he would come to us Jakotsu!" Said Bankotsu. "now, now where is my companion?" said Bankotsu looking around visibly searching for his sword. It was almost night time. **

'**Yes has soon has it's night my red hair and hazel eyes will be back and I'll be able to fight them with Bankotsu's sword! I never thought I would say this but thanks to Naraku's curse! Now I just have to wait.' thought Hitomi with a smirk on her face. **

**Night time**

**They didn't move from the place Hitomi saw them before but they just separated and promise to find them self-back at the same point. Hitomi was on a tree branch watching them reuniting waiting for the best moment to attack. They were discourage since they didn't find the sword.**

"**Are you sure it's here big brother?" Said Renkotsu.**

"**Yes I'm sure of it!" Said Bankotsu**

**Hitomi was now with her red hair the sword resting gently on her shoulder she got down making they could ear her getting down. She walk up at a good distance from them and just stand there. But they didn't ear her.**

"**Are you searching for something…Band of Seven?" Said Hitomi smirking. They turned around.**

"**so you were the one that had my sword!" said Bankotsu.**

"**Heheheheh…hahahahah…" she partly laughing.**

"**What's so funny girl? The idea of dying? Well it will be funny to watch but you won't be watching!" said Bankotsu.**

**He ran to her and tried to hurt her but she just dodge the attack and slammed him on the ground with the sword. And putted the sword on his neck.**

"**Any last word?" she asked angrily**

"**How come you came lift the sword when I am the only one who can?" Asked Bankotsu.**

"**Simple! Because it as light has a feather!" she said she was about the kill him when thing next her blow in peaces she dodge them and jumped on a tree branch. She looked at the sky it was almost day by now she had to finish this quickly.**

"**What's wrong? Scared of daylight?" asked Bankotsu from behind her strangling her taking his sword back. "Das vi Dania!" he said The sword on her neck.**

**Hitomi just grabbed his wrist and throw him to the ground. She grabbed the sword and got down the tree. Bankotsu was on the ground badly hurt. It was almost day time. Hitomi was now surrounded by the band of seven . She gave the sword back to Bankotsu and gave him her hand so she could help him to get up but he got up himself.**

"**You've got better since last time we meet Bankotsu!" said Hitomi with a smile.**

"**how did you know my--!"said Bankotsu.**

**They all gasp has they saw Hitomi with her grey-silver hair and silver eyes.**

"**Hitomi!" said Bankotsu.**

"**But your still not good enough to beat me! Keep working!" said Hitomi turning around and walking to the house Kagome bring Inu-yasha. she heard a sword coming toward her. She turned and grabbed the snake sword. "don't even think about it!" said Hitomi. Looking back seeing that they were all ready to fight….**

**Well I'm leaving you here! I'll try to update had soon has I can!-**


	2. ch2: I was never gone and never wil

**Chapter 2**

**I was never gone and i never will!**

"**so you want to fight is it?" Asked Hitomi. "Well let's get this over with!" Hitomi place herself in her battle position. **

**But instead of her attacking first, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu attacked. She dodge every single attack they tried and hited both of them! They were trowed hard on the trees and the blacked out.**

'**Man! She's better then I've expected!' thought Bankotsu.**

**At that moment Inu-yasha arrived Kagome right behind.**

"**Bankotsu!" growled Inu-yasha.**

"**Come on guys were leaving!" Said Bankotsu taking the two who had lost the fight.**

"**Where do you think your…?" said Inu-yasha.**

"**Let them leave! We'll meet them again!" said Hitomi cutting Inu-yasha.**

"**Huh? For who do you take you for women? I don't receive order from you!" Said Inu-yasha angry.**

"**You'll remember about me sooner or later!" Said Hitomi running away. 'For the moment I have to follow them to see what they are planning to do.**

**Back to Inu-yasha**

'**I'll remember soon enough? Huh? What the heck is that stupid women is talking about? Peuh. I have better to do then think about to foolish girl.' Thought Inu-yasha turning around.**

"**Inu-yasha…what did she mean?"asked Kagome.**

"**Dunno!" aid Inu-yasha sitting.**

"**Inu-yasha…"said Kagome taping with her on the ground, hands on her hips.**

"**gulpNoooo! Kagome I'm not joking." Said Inu-yasha suddently scared of her.**

"**Heh! Sit boy!" She said back to him arm crossed.**

**Ok I know that was short but I don't have more time and I'm tired. But you should be happy that there's no cliffhanger this time! See ya next time! **


	3. Ch3: Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

"**Inu-yasha that girl was nice! you should be with her cuzwithout her, I would be dead by now! At least she didn't faint on me just she didn't eat!" said Kagome look straight into inu-yasha's eyes. "like a someone I know!"s he muthered under her breath.**

"**Inu-yasha! Come here!" said Sango from the ouside of the house.**

"**later !"he said laying down.**

"**And she means NOW!" Yelled Kagome.**

"**Nah! I'll check later" He said closing his eyes.**

**Kagome got out side to see what was happening but she saw nothing. Not even sango!**

"**Sango! Sango!" Said Kagome calling Sango. Then she felt being pulled by her arm. She looked and saw some man dressed in black. "Let me go! Let me-! Inu mhp" They hit her on the head and bring her away.**

**Inu-yasha heard Kagome yell and he rushes outside to find no one.**

"**Kagome? Kagome? It's not funny you know." He said.**

"**What's wrong Inu-yasha?"Asked Miroku who just arrived with Sange Shippo and Kaede.**

"**Where's Kagome?" Asked Inu yasha panicked.**

"**She was with Inu-yasha!" Said Sango.**

"**No Because you called me and she got outside to see and-"**

"**She wasn't with since I was with Miroku and" Sango stops has she fells a hand on her ass. She slaps Miroku. "Keep your hands to yourself perv"She yell at him.**

"**Inu-yasha are you sure it was Sango talking?" asked Kaede.**

"**Yes I'm sure…Oh man! If only that girl from this morning was here she'd be able to help me search for Kagome. Well there's only one thing to be done." Said Inu-yasha walk toward the forest sniffing everywhere.**

"**Inu-yasha what are you doing?" Asked Shippo.**

"**I'm trying to find any scent of that girl!" reply inu-yasha his nose on the ground.**

"**So?" Said Shippo.**

"**Nope. Nothing. None. Nada. Zero." Said Inu-yasha.**

"**Well guess all we can do is wait!" Said Sango.**

**Meanwhile**

"**Oh man! I lost track of the band of Seven. If I remember I last saw them…" Began Hitomi.**

"**Thank you Lady Kikyo! Your help is appreciated. We hope to see you again." Said a villager to Kikyo.**

'**Huh? Kikyo?'thought Hitomi.' What the heck is she doing there that…. Arg!'**

"**It was no problem! I help people because I want."Said Kikyo turning around and walking in Hitomi direction.**

"**Peuh! Kikyo!" Said Hitomi with an angry voice.**

"**Huh? Hitomi? My, My long time no see! How are you doing?" Asked Kikyo with a smile.**

"**Well I _would_ be fine only if you wouldn't be in front of me your traitor!" Said Hitomi.**

"**Traitor? What do you mean?"Asked Kikyo.**

"**Have you bumped your head or something? Ah! Never mind I'm not going to loose my breath into telling you the past." Said Hitomi turning around and beginning to walk away.**

…**:Flashback:…**

**warriors were approaching fast toward Hitomi. One of them was about to slash her but inu-yasha got in front seeing this the warriors turned around and walked away. Hitomi help inu-yasha to walk and sat his back on a tree.**

"**Inu-yasha! You shouldn't have shield me like this you could have got even more hurt then this." Said Hitomi.**

"**I just wanted to protect you Hitomi. your one of my only friend and person that accept me as I am! I just didn't want to loose you." Said inu-yasha.**

**Kikyo walk pass them and saw inu-yasha hurt with Hitomi next to him. She walked in front f Hitomi. Kikyo and Hitomi were best friends and both priest.**

**Kikyo pushed Hitomi away from inu-yasha.**

"**Get away from him! You want for you only and you just pity him for what he is! Get away from _MY_ inu-yasha!" She said.**

"**Kikyo! You're my best friend you should that…" began Hitomi but Kikyo cut her.**

"**That's exactly why I want you to get away from him." Said Kikyo taking out her bow with one."Go away or I shoot.!" Warned Kikyo.**

**Hitomi got up and ook a step forward. " I'm not going anywhere." Said Hitomi serious.**

**Kikyo's eyes went wide has the arrow pinned Hitomi on a big tree.**

"**Hitomiiiiiiiiiiiii!" yelled Inu-yasha.**

"**I'm sorry Inu-yasha… please don't change! If I have to wake up once again I promise you I will be by your side. Goodbye inu…yasha…"Said Hitomi closing her eyes.**

…**:End of Flash back:…**

**Kikyo had remembered what she had done but she didn't say anything and just walked away. Hitomi was walking in the forest when she smelled inu-yasha's scent coming toward her. Soon Inu-yasha appeared in front of her. she just stood there looking at him.**

"**There you are! Kagome disappeared! And I need your help to save her!" Said Inu-yasha.**

"**Kagome? Are you sure?" Asked Hitomi.**

"**Yes! So stop questioning and start searching." Said Inu-yasha angry.**

"**Calm down Inu-yasha it's too late to search right now the sun is already setting down we won't be able to search for her sop let's find a place to rest." Said Hitomi jumping on a tree branch.**

**Hitomi was right the sun was setting they wouldn't have much time to search so he just sat next to her on the tree branch.**

**:…The next morning…:**

"**Come on sleepy head wake up." Yelled a voice.**

**Inu-yasha opened his eyes to find Hitomi on the ground.**

"**Huh? What already?" Asked Inu-yasha.**

"**Well if you want to find Kagome!" Said Hitomi.**

**Inu-yasha got down and looked at her curiously.**

"**What?" She said.**

"**Oh hum… Nothing … I just have the feeling I've know you before." Said in-yasha.**

**Immediately she look away. Well let's begin the search!" she said walking into a random direction.**

"**Do you know what your doing?" asked Inu-yasha.**

"**Yes! I perfectly know what I'm doing! I heard her around here last night!" Said Hitomi.**

"**LAST NIGHT? You mean you searched last night? Without me? " Said Inu-yasha.**

"**Yes because I know those woods a lot and I heard her screaming!" Said Hitomi.**

"**Why didn't you saved her?" Asked Inu-yasha.**

"**I would have died idiot! There was too much of them for me alone." Said Hitomi stopping dead in her track. Then screaming was heard again. " Over there!" said Hitomi.**

"**But that's the mountain's direction." Said Inu-yasha. "It's too pure I can't get in."**

"**Then I'll do it!" said Hitomi walking into the mountain.**

**Suddenly the past from them together flash back in his mind.**

"**Noooooo! Hitomi don't!" But it was too late Hitomi was already out of view. **

**Hitomi ran as fast as she could into the mountain. When she reached the top she found Kagome on the ground with mans all around her.**

"**Hey boys can't you it on another person then her?" Said Hitomi angry.**

**Kagome got up grabbing a bow and arrow. Hitomi eyes went wide. The image of Kikyo with her bow and arrow pointing at her came back in her mind.**

"**No…" whispered Hitomi. "Not this please!" she whispered but she didn't back away. 'She's Kikyo's reincarnation I know it! I can't do anything against her I too weak to survive her arrows.' Thought Hitomi.**

**Kagome let the arrow go. The arrow was almost at Hitomi's heart when a kind of green laser put the arrow in pieces. Hitomi looked at her right side and saw…**

**

* * *

**

**Well I'm leaving you in a cliffhanger position again. I wanted to make this one longer but I have to many ideas right so instead I'll do fourth chapter right now okay? Is it all right for you guys? I hope so cuz I'll do it anyway.!**


	4. Ch4: Last breath

Alright guys if you have any comment to send to me send it at babytremblayvideorton.ca

**Well hope you guys like this part!**

* * *

**Last breath**

Hitomi look to her left to find:

"Sessomaru?" She was surprised to see him in a place like there and saving her on top of all. "why did you.."

"I don't want to lose my father's apprentice." Said Sessomaru has cold has ever. He passed her a sword then turned around and walk away.

Hitomi didn't bother thanking him since she knew he didn't really care about it. She looked carefully at the sword and she saw it was the one Inu-yasha's father had passed to her when she was his apprentice.

"_Well young lady… Do you honestly think you can beat someone has strong has a demon in only one strike of this ridicules wooden sword?" Said the old man._

_The little girl nodded. The men putted a hand on her small head and shock his head desperately.' This girl had a lot to learn if she wanted to become a very good swordswoman.' He thought. "Well little girl for now on you will be my apprentice and I will teach you everything I know." He said. "Come. I will give you your sword. It will be your new best friend for now on." He said giving her a beautiful sword old looking with a golden handle._

A tear fell on the handle has Hitomi remembered what had happened in the past. She lift her head and look at the man all around Kagome. Then an image of Inu-yasha and Kikyo holding in each other's arm flash in Hitomi's mind. She grab on to her sword and ran to the man in the middle. She knew all the others were only picture of the main one, a regular copy.

Inu-yasha made it to the top and saw Hitomi running toward one man.

She ran to the man and slash him but he pierce her heart before. The dagger did a small 'toc' and she fell to the ground. Her body felt cold inside like outside. The ground was harder and her body heavier. She had saved Kagome and help Inu-yasha.

"Hitomi." Yelled Inu-yasha kneeing beside her sliding his arm under her neck.

"Inu…yasha" she whispered.

"Don't… Talk…"Suddenly a tear fell from Inu-yasha's face. "I'm sorry Hitomi… I'm"

It's okay…Don't be! You're my best friend and I will always be there for you!" Hitomi bring her hand to his face and whipped the tears away. "Don't cry… You're a strong person… beside Kagome needs you…" she said getting out of breath.

"Stop talking! I don't to lose you…"He said but Hitomi closed her eyes mumbling a small 'I love Inu-yasha' "Hitomi…wake up! Come on wake up… i…don't want to lose you…not again…"He said.

Then a got her in his arms and bring her to Kaede. Kagome walked next to him feeling sorry for what had happen even though she didn't had a slight clue of what had happen.

"_Angely i demony kruzhili nado mnoj_

_Rassekali ternii i mlechnye puti_

_Ne zneat schast'ya tol'ko tot,_

_Kto ego zova ponyat' ne smog_

_Nalyubuites', Nalyubuites'_

_Aeria glories, Aeria glories_

_Nalyubuites', Nalyubuites_

_Aeria glories, Aeria gloris" Sang Hitomi's voice. Birds and Butterflies went all around her. Inu-yasha was on a tree branch listening in amazement._

The day she was buried Inu-yasha bring to sword she had used and put it on the top of the tomb and he walked away try to not show his sadness.

Three months later

Kagome was back in her time and this morning she was going to school. Has she walked to her class She saw a girl with black hair and red eyes outside her class next to Kagome's roomclass. Kagome ignored her and got inside.

"Kagome! Have you heard the news?" said on of her friends.

"No! What is it?" She asked.

* * *

Well I'm stopping it here cuz I'm tire and I got to go sleep.! Chow! dodge random flying objects 


	5. Ch5: The new student

**The new student**

**"Well I heard from many people that we are going to have a new student!" said Kagome's other friend.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" Asked Kagome looking at the door.**

**"Don't know! Oh and Kagome I reed a really good story this week want me to pass it to you?" Asked a friend.**

**"Yeah! Sure!" Said Kagome taking the book. "The memoirs of a apprentice swordswoman… Well I guess I have nothing to lose. " Whispered Kagome.**

**The class bell rang and all the students sat at their places in silence. The Teacher came in the room with the girl Kagome had seen outside the door.**

**"Students! Today and for now on we will have a new students in this class. Please my dear present yourself to your classmates." Said the teacher looking at the girl.**

**"My name is Kaori Hatake. I am 17 years old." Said the girl in an emotionless voice.**

**Kagome could read in the girl's eyes that she had lived true things no one could have imagine. Kaori's red eyes reflected pain, sadness and madness. But somehow Kagome felt like if she knew the girl already.**

**"Well miss Kaori, you can sit next to miss Kagome." Said the woman.**

**The girl obeys without complaining. After class Kagome got up, grab her stuff and walk outside school waiting for Kaori. She was curious to know more about this new student. Kaori was really different from the other girl of Kagome's class. When the girl finally got out she saw Kagome but didn't say or do anything. Kagome got next to Kaori.**

**"Where do you live?" asked Kagome.**

**"I live near a forest next to a shrine. I think it's next to your house." Said Kaori with a little more happiness in her voice then when she had spook in front of the whole class.**

**"Well that's cool. Want to come at my house a little?" Asked Kagome.**

**"Well I don't want to be of to much but yes I would like to. It would help forget about those past days." Answered Kaori looking down with sad eyes.**

**"Um… I know it might be none of my business but what happened?"**

**"Well… The problem is my dad…" Began the girl.**

**Both girls talk about everything and nothing. Kaori told to Kagome that her father was hurting and her mother and she never did anything about it. She also talk to her that the only person who took care of her was her older brother Cian. Kagome didn't say anything about Inu-yasha even though she wanted to talk about it. When they arrived at Kagome's house Kagome's mother offered to Kaori to sleep there. Kaori called her brother and accepted. That night they talked about their hobbies.**

**"I like to fight and I always put myself into danger, I don't know why though!" Said Kaori. "What about you Kagome?"**

**"Well… there is many things I like to do." Kagome look at the hour." We should get to sleep."**

**And both girls feel asleep. That night Kagome dreamed that inu-yasha was trying to hurt her. She screamed.**

**She was woken up by Kaori.**

**"Are you alright Kagome?" asked Kaori worried about her friend.**

**"Yeah… Why?"**

**"Well I don't know what you were dreaming about but by the sound of your scream it sounded horrible."**

**"You don't know how much…"whispered Kagome.**

**"Huh? Did you said something?"**

**"Oh it's nothing!" said Kagome.**

**"Okay! If you say it! Good night!" Said Kaori.**

**"Goodnight!"**

**The next morning Kaori got home and Kagome got to see Inu-yasha. For many days they search for Naraku but they never found any trace of him not even the band of seven. It's had if they had completely vanished. Kagome had been reading the book one of her friend had gave her.**

_**I turned to my right and saw Sesshomaru. My eyes were wide and round. I was still shaking from the effect of seeing the image of Kikyo.**_

**"_Are you alright?" Asked Sesshomaru looking at me._**

**"_Yeah… Thanks!" I said turning to face the man._**

**"_So what did you planned?" Asked Sesshomaru._**

**"_I have no plan!" I Said. " I could plan something but I have no weapon."_**

**_"Here! Take this and plan fast!" Said Sesshomaru passing a sword to me. I took the sword he was passing me and recognize the weapon of my master._**

**_The man in black clothes had never fought me before and didn't seem to care of having me in front of them. They all thought I was just a person like the others thinking I was stronger then everyone else. A man in black stands in front me. "Get out of my way you jerk!" I Said punching the guy and he fell on the ground. The other weren't scared. they all walked to me with angry looks._**

**"_Oh you don't scare me!" I said backing away so I could face them all. I smirk seeing there face pale has a crystal. "Secret strike!" I yelled attacking the man at all time. A bright pinkish light went in their direction and turned then all into a pill of ash. Sesshomaru didn't seem to be impressed by that at all. I turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "Thanks!" I said._**

**"_For what?" he asked._**

**"KAGOME!" yelled the annoyed voice of Inu-yasha. "Stop reading and keep searching. Your slowing us down so put that damn book down."**

**"Well if I am slowing you down, I'll go back home!" reply dryly Kagome turning around angry. When Kagome arrived home she walk to the bathroom and took a hot bath. She got out when the water began to be cold. She walk down in the kitchen and found Kaori sitting at the table. She look up when she heard walking in the room.**

**"Kagome! Where were you?"**

**"Well I was sick!" said Kagome.**

**"Oh so your going to make me believe the same thing you made everyone believe?" Asked Kaori getting up, angry. "I am not THAT stupid! I came to see how you were and you weren't in your room. Tell me where you were!"**

**Kagome sight before adding "Kaori can I trust to keep a secret?"**

**"Yes. But why that question?" asked the girl.**

**Kagome told Kaori everything about Inu-yasha, Naraku, the jewel shards and Kikyo 's reincarnation. Kaori didn't say a word until Kagome was finish talking. **

**"Cool! I imagined myself many thing but never that!" said the girl in amazement.**

**"What? You mean you believe me?" asked Kagome.**

**"Well yes I believe you. Why did you think I wouldn't?"**

**"Well it absurd to heard and hard enough to believe. So I though you would believe me!" said Kagome.**

**"It's cool! But do you at least know how to use your powers?" asked Kaori.**

**"Well not really…"**

**"Well I can show you if you want!"**

**"How? You don't have powers!" asked Kagome.**

**"You'll see! Well just come on already!" Said Kaori pulling Kagome outside.**

**Ten days later **

**The girls had been training for ten days and they were both really good. I was morning and Kagome had planned to go see Inu-yasha with Kyoko.**

**

* * *

Well hope you liked it and don't worry my story doesn't and by the death of Hitomi! **


End file.
